


Stars In Your Eyes

by AlyBB732



Category: EXO (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), f(x) (K-pop band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Benedictions, Constellations, Curses, Doom, Elements, F/M, Fairies, Français | French, Guardians - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mermaids, Princes & Princesses, Second Dimension, Yusol have a kid, my english grammar sucks, scifi/fantasy, the tags are in english but the story is in french LOL
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyBB732/pseuds/AlyBB732
Summary: ❝C'est ce que nous sommes. Et tu es un des nôtres, Johnny.❞❝Le temps nous est désormais compté.❞❝Moi aussi, j'ai peur, Johnny.❞❝C'est le moment ou jamais.❞Cette fanfiction contiendra quelques scènes de violences, je vous avertirai à chaque chapitre. Quant aux smuts, il s'agira de chapitre bonus, donc vous pourrez les passer pour ceux qui ne seront pas intéressés. Les chapitres seront longs et j'ignore s'ils seront trop gros pour le format d'AO3... En tout cas, j'espère que vous appréciez et ne soyez jamais gênés de commenter !





	Stars In Your Eyes

Tout ce dont je me souviens?

C'est une question que je me pose moi-même.

Ayant été victime d'un sérieux accident, qui m'a conduit dans un profond coma, j'ai perdu toute trace de mon passé. Je ne me rappelle plus de ma langue maternelle, mais je sais qu'à mon réveil, l'anglais me paraissait beaucoup trop étranger, alors que je me suis mis à le parler comme si c'était un dialecte qui m'était extrêmement familier. Quoique maintenant, je ne parle _que_ l'anglais, et je suis en train d'apprendre le coréen, puisque mes origines asiatiques me proviennent apparemment de Corée du Sud. Des fois, je me regarde dans le miroir et je me demande où je suis né. Ai-je toujours habité à Chicago? Ai-je vu le jour dans cette ville américaine ou ailleurs?

Maintenant, je vis normalement. Le fait que je ne connaisse plus mon histoire ne m'affecte pas vraiment. Toutes les questions que je me pose à ce sujet sont plus dues à la curiosité pure qu'à ce besoin humain de savoir d'où on vient. Je ne tiens pas à me tourmenter avec ça. J'habite depuis deux ans avec ma petite amie et je suis fou amoureux d'elle. Le fils de nos voisins, un gamin originaire de Vancouver, s'incruste parfois chez nous en espérant pouvoir jouer à mes jeux vidéo alors que je travaille de mon côté, ayant un emploi à la maison. Des fois quand j'ai le temps ou quand je me le permets, je me joins à lui. C'est un gamin attachant. Lui aussi, il est de nationnalité coréenne, étonnamment. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendait à voir un voisin avec des origines communes.

Je suis heureux|

Je suis heureu|

Je suis heur|

Je suis h|

Je suis

Je suis|

Je suis

Je|

Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Certes, je suis bien, je vis normalement. Mon passé attise plus ma curiosité que d'autre chose, mais cela ne retire pas le fait que j'ignore qui je suis.

Je connais qui est ce gamin qui pose un lapin au banc d'écoles pour se planter devant ma télévision sachant que je n'aurais jamais la force de lui botter le cul pour qu'il assure son avenir, n'étant moi-même pas certain si j'ai complété ma propre éducation. Et lui, il ne pourra jamais apprendre à me connaître. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il se souviendra de moi, ce sera les nombreuses fois où on aura joué sur ma _PlayStation_ , ma _Xbox_ ou mes consoles _Nintendo_. Mais pas de qui je suis, étant donné qu'il ne m'a jamais réellement rencontré.

Et ma petite amie... Je suis certes fou amoureux d'elle et je me broie le coeur en restant en couple avec elle alors que je sais parfaitement qu'elle va voir quelqu'un d'autre les fins de semaine qu'elle rentre tard. Je n'arrive même pas à être jaloux. Pas parce que je pense que je le mérite, mais plutôt car je crois qu'elle mérite quelqu'un. Comment puis-je être quelqu'un si je ne sais pas quel genre de personne je suis? 

Je me sens bien. J'ai l'impression de vivre normalement. Et même si mon instinct ne cherche pas à deviner qui je suis, il me manque quelque chose.

Il me manque moi.|

 

 

 

 

 

**[ Quitter]**

**[Voulez-vous vraiment quitter sans enregister?]  
** **[Oui] [ Non] [Annuler]**

**[Enregistrer sous...]  
_Johnny_**

**[Éteindre l'ordinateur]**

**[Fermeture de l'ordinateur]**


End file.
